1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for planning and running video-on-demand (VOD) advertising
2. Background Art
Video distribution systems may be configured to enable a service provider to distribute videos for viewing by viewers in response to requests for the videos by the viewers. Such a video distribution service is known as video-on-demand (VOD). In VOD, video distribution systems include a communications network which enables communications between a service provider and viewers. The provider is typically a cable service provider and the network is typically a cable communications network. A viewer communicates a request for a video over the network to the provider. In response to the request, the provider communicates the requested video over the network to the viewer.
Viewers view requested videos on display devices such as televisions. Each television has a communications network transceiver device such as a set-top-box (STB). The STBs connect the respective televisions to the network on the viewer side of the network.
The provider has video servers which connect to the network on the provider side of the network. The video servers have access to stored videos which the provider may offer to the viewers for viewing. In response to a request from a viewer to view a video, a video server provides the requested video to the network for distribution to the STB of the television of the viewer requesting the video. The viewer then views the requested video on the viewer's television.